My True Taicho: A Hisagi Love Story One Shot
by sacrificing-sporks
Summary: A troubled past, can a young girl find trust in her new squad? Number 9...and what is it about the Fukutaicho that drives her insane?


My True Taicho

The only thing that I'm really good at is listening to people's problems. I love to help people out in any way I can, so when I went through the Soul Reaper Academy, it was for someone. That someone was my brother. He was a Soul Reaper who died in combat. He wanted me to become a Soul Reaper to help to lost souls of the human world. So, I went to school, took the test, and here I stand. I'm just waiting to be placed into my new squad. _'I really hope they put me on Squad 4…that's the medical squad. What I'm actually good at.'_ I thought, grinning to myself. I was near the top of my class, so everyone in the academy knew I was smart. But then it happened.

"Sachi Hidaka. Please step forward." Yamamoto-Sama said, motioning me forward. I stepped forward and bowed my head. He continued by saying, "Sachi Hidaka, you are to be under the command of Kaname Tousen of Squad 9." My heart stopped. Did they really just place _me_ in Squad 9? No. There must be some kind of mistake. I quickly looked up to him, "S-Sir, with all due respect. I do not think that I am suited for Squad 9. That is a fighting squad. I'm more of a medic, wouldn't Squad 4 be the better choice for me?" I pleaded. I absolutely did _not_ want to be in a squad where you had to fight.

" Do not question my decision. You are to go to Squad 9 barracks and await your orders." Yamamoto said to me. I looked at the ground, "Yes Sir." I said, before slowly walking back to my seat to await the end of the ceremony.

After the ceremony had ended, I slowly made my way to Squad 9 headquarters. I sighed, I _so_ did not want to be here. I looked up at the tall gate that was standing between me and my new squad and my head dropped. "I would have rather been in Squad 10 compared to this one. At least I would have the same Taicho as my brother did." I mutter quietly to myself. My brother's name was Kaori and he served Hitsugaya-Taicho until the end. Kaori had respect for all of the Taicho's in the Sereitei….except for one. _Kaname Tousen_. Brother said that there was something suspicious about him. He had this gut feeling that Tousen would betray the Sereitei, but never spoke of it to anyone other than me. I didn't trust my new Taicho in the least, even though we had never met.

As my hand went to push the gate open, the gate suddenly opened quickly and I was face to face with one of the members of Squad 9. He had what looked like a tattoo of the number "69" on his cheek and a line across his face. On the right side of his face it looked to be like scars that ran down from his hairline to his chin. I blushed slightly because of how close we were. "Ah, you must be the new recruit that Tousen-Taicho told me to come get. It's nice to meet you, I'm Hisagi Shuhei." The man said, a small smile on his face.

I couldn't help but smile back, "I-It's nice to meet you as well Hisagi-San. My name is Sachi Hidaka." I said, bowing my head. Before Hisagi could say anything else, we heard a voice yelling, "Shuhei-Fukutaicho! Tousen-Taicho needs you right away!" I froze, dead in my spot. Hisagi…was my Fukutaicho?! Holy crap! I had been so informal with him! I thought he was just another member of the squad! I had no idea. I quickly turned to him and bowed, "Please excuse my disrespect Shuhei-Fukutaicho. I honestly had no idea." My Fukutaicho sighed and pushed me up, leaving his hand on my forehead. "Don't bow…and please just call me Hisagi. The whole Fukutaicho business gets a little old." He said to me, before walking off, yelling to the voice, "Calm down, let him know I'm coming!"

I stood outside the gate for a bit longer, unsure of what I should do. I exhaled and decided it was time to enter my new home. I took that first step into the Squad 9 barracks, and looking back on it now…I don't regret it in the least.

I entered the actual building where I was to meet my new Taicho and sat down on one of the provided seats. I only had to wait a few minutes until I saw a familiar face. Hisagi walked into the room and stopped when he saw me. "Ah, should've know that you would've come here first. I'll go get Tousen-Taicho." He said, scratching the back of his head. As he turned to leave, a man stood in the doorway. This guy looked _really_ weird. He had what seemed to be silver glasses on. Why would someone wear glasses inside? Wait…he couldn't be. Was he…blind?

"Ah-! Tousen-Taicho. I was just on my way to get you. This is our new recruit, Sachi Hidaka. She was at the top of her class." Hisagi said, bowing his head to the blind man. The Taicho spoke up, "Sachi is it? Well, welcome to Squad 9. I hope you find it to your liking. If you have any questions or concerns don't be afraid to ask me or Hisagi." I nodded to the man, while my attention stayed with the other, Hisagi. "Thank you Tousen-Taicho. I will not disappoint you." I said as he walked out. Now it was just me and Hisagi. I wanted to know where I was to sleep and I remember that Hisagi wanted me to call him by his name…so I said, "Ah…Hisagi-Kun? Do you happen to know where I am going to sleep?"

His attention shifted to me, and he smiled. " Of course, what kind of Fukutaicho would I be if I didn't?" He asked. I giggled a bit and stood up, "Well then, kind sir. Would you be willing to escort me there?" I asked, a small blush appearing on my pale cheeks. Hisagi looked off, in somewhat of a thoughtful manner. After a few minutes of silence he looked back at me, "What do I get out of it, hm?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall. I scoffed, oh hell no. He did _not_ just try that on me. I crossed my arms as well, I wasn't afraid to stand up to him. "Don't even try to pull that. I'm calling you Hisagi-Kun, so just show me my room please. That's all you are gonna get from me, ever." I said.

That was such a lie.~

He lifted himself off the wall and walked passed me, saying, "Well, come on then. We haven't got all day." I quickly turned around and followed him to my new room. It was a very nice place, a bit small, but since I was one of the only girls, I got a room all to myself. Hisagi wished me a good evening before walking off, muttering something about some paperwork that he had to get done and he couldn't get distracted by Rangiku. I laughed quietly and shut my door. Hisagi really was a cutie, I hoped that we could get to know each other when he wasn't busy with work that Tousen-Taicho had given him.

Years had gone by and I had slowly grown to trust Tousen-Taicho. I couldn't even remember the reason my brother had doubted him. He was such a good Taicho, such a caring one. But then, that stupid orange-haired Shinigami came into the Sereitei and started causing so many problems. We all believed that it was _him_ who killed Aizen-Taicho, so I held a deep hatred for the Shinigami. The worst part, the Shinigami got some of our own Soul Reapers to turn against one another! Tousen-Taicho ended up fighting with Zaraki-Taicho while Hisagi had to fight with Yumichika. Tousen-Taicho had me stay out of the whole mess, he feared I would let myself get hurt. He was one of the few people who knew that I disliked fighting with a passion in my soul. So I stood in the background and watched the horrible fighting. I was in utter shock when Hisagi was beaten by Yumichika.

I ran up to Hisagi as he lay, breathless. "Hisagi-Kun! Hisagi-Kun! Are you alright?" As he slowly tuned his head to me I saw that he was just out of breath. I sighed in relief as he slowly sat up. "I'm alright Sachi, just amazed by Yumichicka's zanpak-to. It's incredible." He said, shaking his head. I went to reply when we both felt a _very_ familiar spiritual pressure. But, it couldn't be. The man who it belong to…was dead. We glanced at each other and nodded, quickly flash stepping to the Soukyoku Hill. When we got there we literally saw the dead.

_Sosuke Aizen was standing in front of us._

My breathing hitched and I looked over to where my Taicho was standing, he didn't seem phased in the least, by the dead walking. Tousen-Taicho did something that none of us could imagine. Well, my brother could've. He walked over to Aizen, and bowed his head. He _was _a traitor! "Tousen-Taicho?! What are you doing?!" Hisagi and I yelled to him. He turned toward us, and without saying a word, disappeared. Along with Aizen and Gin. I couldn't believe it. I trusted that bastard, even after the warnings from my brother. Tears slowly fell down my face as I muttered nonsense to myself. The only person who stayed with me was Hisagi. I could tell that he was greatly upset by this as well.

Later on that evening, Hisagi had walked me to my room in complete silence. I opened the door and turned back to him, only to see that he was already walking away. "W-Wait! Hisagi-Taicho!" I yelled, running to him and grabbing his sleeve. He stopped dead in his tracks, and slowly turned to me. " Sachi, what did you just call me?" He asked as I hid my face from him. I quietly said, "I-I'm sorry. Please…stay with me tonight. I don't think I'm strong enough to be alone."

That was that, Hisagi walked me back to my room and stayed the night. I woke up the next morning to find myself in his arms, he was holding me as tight as he could. Like he feared that I would be the next to go. I rubbed at my eyes, which were bloodshot from all of the crying I had done the night before, and quietly got out of Hisagi's grip. I made my way to the bathroom and got ready for the new day.

When I walked back into the room where we had fallen asleep, I noticed that Hisagi was up and looking out the window. I smiled and walked over to him, "Hisagi-Kun? Are you okay?" I asked him, gently gripping a portion of his sleeve. He turned toward me and nodded. "Yah…I'm fine. I just can't believe Tousen-Taicho would betray us." I went silent for a moment, "You know…my brother had this theory. He said that Tousen looked like a person who would betray the Sereitei and leave all of the Soul Reapers in shock. At the time, I didn't know Tousen so I couldn't form an opinion. Looking back on it now…Brother was right. But…something good could come out of this, Hisagi-Kun." I said, slowly looking at him, a small blush appearing on my face. He raised an eyebrow at me, "What could that be?" He was obviously shocked that I had dropped the –Taicho from Tousen's name so soon. But I had a reason.

"_You_ could be our Taicho, Hisagi-Kun. You would make a great one. I know that I would support you one hundred percent!" I said, a huge grin coming to my face. I heard him gasp, but then there was silence. I think I made him mad…That's the one thing I don't want. _Him _of all people…mad at me. "Sachi…what makes you say that? There has to be a reason." He asked, turning back around so he wasn't facing me. I paused, I never really thought about it before. Well, that's a lie, I have thought about it before and the reason is pretty obvious. I just wished he could see it.

_I was in love with Hisagi Shuhei._

I couldn't answer him, so I just turned away, the blush reddening. "I'm sorry I wasted your time Hisagi-Kun. Please excuse me. I'm sure you have other things to do rather than listen to me…" I said quietly, making my way to the door. As I reached for the handle, I realized it was being blocked by a person, _Hisagi_. "Please, tell me Sachi. I don't want to lose you too." He said, looking down at the ground, slowly taking my outreached hand. I gripped his hand and stepped closer to him, it was now or never. "I don't ever _want _to leave you Hisagi…it would kill me. Only because…I'm so in love with you that I couldn't ever figure out how I could tell you." I said, looking up at him, gently touching his cheek with my free hand. I couldn't see his face, so I wasn't sure if he accepted my feelings or not. Well, let's just say I found out pretty quickly.

Hisagi pulled me forward and gently pressed his lips to mine. Shocked, my eyes widened and I just stood there like a retard. He pulled away and looked at me, "Sachi, I love you too. It's hard to explain, but without you…I don't think that I would be able to handle all of the duties that are being placed on my shoulders." I managed to say, "Hisagi…They aren't going to be just _your_ burdens. I'm going to help you carry them."

He smiled at me, but it quickly turned to a grin. "You do know, that when you're being kissed, it's custom to kiss back?" I blinked and smirked, "Is that an _order_, Shuhei-Taicho?" I asked, cocking my head at an angle. He pulled me against him and said, "How many times do I have to tell you, it's Hisagi."

"Okay, Hisagi-Taicho." I said, still smirking, leaning up to him. He shook his head, "Don't call me that in front of the others. It can be _our_ thing." He said, gently pressing our lips together. I slowly touched his jaw line as I leaned up into the kiss, deepening it. Hisagi wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him as I moved my arms to gently drape over his shoulders. I pulled apart from him and put my forehead against his, saying, "Can that be our thing too?" Hisagi slowly opened his eyes and looked into mine. "Yah…that can be ours too." He said, giving me one more small kiss.

Years went by and Hisagi was never made Taicho. Even though he took over all the responsibilities that a Taicho would have, Yamamoto-Sama never made him Taicho of Squad 9.

I sat under a tree, gazing at the blue sky when I heard a rustling sound from behind me. I turned around to see Hisagi walking toward me. A smile broke out on my face and I quickly stood up. "Hisagi-Taicho!" I yelled, running to him, throwing myself into his arms. Though he wasn't technically a Taicho, I didn't care. Cause to me…he would always be my silly, kinda perverted Taicho, that I had fallen madly in love with.

---End---


End file.
